


You're Worth It To Me

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Coping with injuries, Don't you worry, M/M, MY BABIES, Mama Jean'll take care 'a ya, Marco didn't die in the attack, Marco wants to be brave for his Jean, Nightmares for Marco, Not too-graphic but pretty bad, Self-Worth Issues, canon-verse, poor baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco didn't die, he lost a limb and half of his vision, and now he's in the midst of struggling to find himself a speck of self-worth in the sea of self-pity he's drowning in.</p><p>Jean doesn't care what the hell Marco looks like, as long as he's alive. There's no need for Marco to worry, Jean will always be there to take care of his best friend and lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Worth It To Me

**Author's Note:**

> First jeanmarco fic for me! I love this pairing, they're so adorable together. Comments are greatly appreciated.

Marco couldn’t stand what the doctors called ‘phantom pain’; the harsh ache in his right arm that forced him into gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut. He tried to hide it, even those first few weeks after his arm had been treated. His face hurt too, sometimes, just not as often. 

During the attack on Trost, Marco’s arm had been torn off just over the elbow, and the entire right side of his face-eye included-had been burnt beyond recognition. The field doctors had had to scoop the remnants of his eye open, the soiled organ burst and leaking fluids down the side of his face days after the fight had ended and Eren had sealed the hole in the Wall. 

Nowadays he wore a leather eyepatch to cover the horrific scarring done by the Titan who had caught him when his 3DMG ran out of gas. The leather chafed his skin, but there was so much nerve damage done he could hardly notice the sensation.

The pain extended from what was left of his right arm-just a stump-and made even the smallest task difficult. It was hard enough to smile, due to the burn wounds that permanently turned the right side of his mouth down into a grimace. 

The damages weren’t exclusively physical, either. Marco was left with night terrors and mental disfiguration beyond just the simple war in his mind. It was a daily struggle to get out of bed every day, let alone continue to fight and act like he was useful to the Survey Corps. 

(He felt he wasn’t.)

Jean understood that. Jean always understood. There hadn’t ever been a single day afterwards in which the horse-faced man hadn’t understood. Jean knew what to do. He always knew what to do.

When Marco had had a long, hard day full of trouble with everything, he would sit on the edge of the bed and sniffle away his tears, weak and lost in his own mind. Jean, the second he sensed something was wrong-which was usually almost immediately-slid his arms around the other and simply held him.

It only ever took Marco a few minutes to cry himself out, and by the time he was finished, Jean hands had found their way into Marco’s hair and were stroking. His objective was to sooth and relax, and they did their job more than effectually. 

Jean’s mouth ghosted over his cheek and neck, soft breaths coming from his nose as he held him, rocking slowly back and forth. Marco found the tension seeping from his muscles, and he ended up pressed back against the other, his one functioning eye closed.   
“One, two, three, four. Inhale.” Jean guided calmly, hands still petting.

Marco inhaled.

“One, two, three, four. Exhale.” 

Marco exhaled.

“Good.” He murmured, stroking and kissing his neck and jaw.

“Thank you.” Marco whispered in return, voice soft and reverent. 

Jean smiled, turning Marco’s head so their lips met. “Don’t thank me. Thank you. For being so strong.” He breathed, holding him there and meeting im for another kiss.

Marco smiled back, slow and restrained as only one side of his mouth lifted and responded for the kiss. “Only for you.” 

(Jean made him feel as if he were worth it, after all.)


End file.
